Sonic X: Project X
by SOWTomb
Summary: Eggman finally unleashes something against Sonic that is supposed to be better than him. It didn't go as-planned though...


Just something I wanted to write...

* * *

**Location: Egg Base.**

* * *

"Alright Egghead, let her go." Sonic threatens.

"Sonic!" Amy exclaims.

Eggman is currently standing behind a large glass, Amy is also there, except she's tied up behind Eggman.

* * *

"Hmhm..." Eggman chuckles, "I don't know about that Sonic, what if I don't let her go?"

"I'll bust right through this glass and crack you! Now let her go! I won't ask again..."

Eggman chuckles again, to Sonic's annoyance. "Fine, I'll let her go. IF-" A Red Button raises up next to Eggman. "You win this battle..." Eggman then presses the button, causing a closed chamber to rise up from the floor where Sonic was.

Sonic hops off the chamber as it finishes rising. "Let me guess, Metal Sonic? Silver Sonic? I've faced and beaten them many times before, I can do it again easily."

"Oh ho! That's where you're wrong Sonic." Eggman corrects. "It's not Silver or Metal Sonic, I've made something that'll not only match you, he will beat you."

"Oh really?"

"Sonic, meet Soar." Eggman pushes the button again.

"Soar? Really?" Sonic says mockingly, as the chamber opens up to a Hedgehog like figure.

"Shut up! I'm not good at names! Soar, Kill Sonic!"

"Oh plea-" Sonic is cracked on the jaw by a fist, which sends him careening into the wall. "Ack!" Sonic looks up, still stuck in the wall, and is able to get a good look at Soar.

Soar in-fact, looks almost the same as Sonic. Except instead of being Blue, he's Dark Orangeish, and both his shoes and gloves are black.

"Hmm, I wonder who that kinda looks like." Sonic says mockingly, jumping and landing out of the crater in the wall.

"Enough! Soar-" Eggman says, but Sonic quickly spin-dashes into Soar, knocking him back into the Chamber he was once in.

"This'll be over before you know it." Sonic announces, but as soon as he finished his statement, Soar cameback with a Spin-Dash of his own, almost faster than Sonic's. Sonic was narrowly able to jump out the way, but almost like a boomerang, Soar whizzed right back and hits Sonic from behind. Still in a ball, Soar literally piledrives himself down onto Sonic, sending them both deeper underground, unseeable to both Amy and Eggman who look on

After a few seconds, Soar is seen jumping up from the hole.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman laughs.

"SONIC!" Amy yells, panicking.

Eggman's laughter is short lived though, as a bright yellow light erupts from the ground, blowing back Soar a couple feet and even cracking the glass bit.

"Uh oh." Eggman says, before Sonic slowly rises into his view, now in Super Sonic.

"Playtime is over." Sonic growls, before rushing at Soar. Soar attempts to block, but is uppercutted into the air by Sonic. Sonic follows him up, and uppercut's him once more, this time sending him through the roof and outside. Sonic glares at Eggman.

"Once I dispose of him, I'm coming for you next Eggman." Sonic threatens, before chasing Soar through the hole in the roof.

* * *

**Location: Outside, In the Air.**

* * *

With a yell, Soar stops his movement, and looks at Sonic who's now flying at him, before stopping into a stare-down.

"So, what are you?" Sonic questions.

"Huh?" Soar says confused, saying his first words.

"I know you're supposed to be me, but when I hit you, you didn't feel metallic, so you're an actual Hedgehog like Shadow." Sonic explains.

"Who's Shadow?"

"You don't know?!" Sonic exclaims, taken aback. Soar just shakes his head no.

"I'll tell you entire story later. Long story short, Shadow is supposedly the **Ultimate Lifeform**." Sonic puts a lot of emphasis and quotation marks on Ultimate Lifeform. "Which Eggman released, and Shadow's entire goal was to destroy The Planet." Soar then looks around him.

"Well I guess he didn't finish his goal." Soar says, as Sonic chuckles.

"No, after a while, he instead choose to protect it."

"Oh."

"Hmm, to be honest, talking to you now. You don't really seem all too bad." Sonic scratches behind his ear. "Well, compared to Metal Sonic at-least, he really never talks."

"Ah..."

"So, why are you serving Eggman?" Sonic asks.

"Eggman?" Soar says confusingly. "You mean that guy down there?" Sonic then face-palms.

"You don't even know, the person who created you?!"

"He created me?"

"Well I mean...did he not?"

"I don't know. All I know is I woke up in a chamber, it opened, Eggman said kill Sonic, which I'm guessing is your name, and I well...did what I was told. Other than that, I don't know much."

"Hmm, well here is something you should know.** Don't follow Eggman**." Sonic warns.

"Why not? I mean, he created me-"

"Yes he created you, but only for destruction. Look Soar-" Sonic puts his hand on Soar's shoulder.

"I don't want to continue fighting you. You're not just a soulless machine. Sure you may be a copy of the best."

Soar rolls his eyes.

"But I believe you can change. Now if you excuse me." Sonic removes his hand before turning around. "I have somebody to save." Sonic quickly flies back into the base as Soar watches.

* * *

**Location: Back in the Base.**

* * *

"W-What?!" Eggman yells confusingly, as Sonic easily shatters the glass. "How did you beat Soar?!" Sonic grabs Eggman by his coat, and holds him in the air.

Sonic doesn't say anything, and just throws Eggman straight through the ball wall and out of the base. Sonic tears the rope off Amy, and picks her up bridal style, before Amy hugs Sonic around his neck.

"Oh Sonic!" Amy exclaims, nearly crying.

"Calm Down Amy, I gotcha."

A couple seconds later, Soar flies through the hole in the roof, and lands with a thud, startling Amy.

"AH!"

"Hey, I don't mean to be a bother, but can we continue fighting?" Soar asks. Sonic puts Amy down gently on her feet.

"Hang tight Amy, going fight with Soar." Sonic and Soar then fly right back through the hole to the outside, leaving Amy just staring blankly.

* * *

**Eh, I'm gonna continue doing this, there's this concept that I wanna see actually written with Soar.**


End file.
